Lost Soul
by Titan18
Summary: [Recommended] SM Entertainment mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi yang cukup membuat gempar masyarakat Korea Selatan, China, Jepang dan seluruh negara yang sedang menggilai Hallyu Wave. Huang Zi Tao resmi meninggalkan grup boyband idola EXO. Hal ini membuat TOXIC –yang menyebut diri mereka menjadi antifans EXO mengibarkan bendera kemenangan. / EXO FICT . BL . Tao as Main Cast.
1. Chapter 1 - Ex Maknae EXO M

**Title : Lost Soul**

**Chapter 1 ( Ex-Maknae EXO M )**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Friendship – Family – Angst – Romance – Hurt.**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao and other EXO Member.**

**Guest cast : Super Junior member ( Kyuhyun ) – For Chapter One.**

**Disclaimer : This Story is MINE ! EXO member and other cast is belong to them self.**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

**-..Don't Like Don't Read..-**

**.**

**09 February 2014, Seoul – South Korea.**

SM Entertainment mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi yang cukup membuat gempar masyarakat Korea Selatan, China, Jepang dan seluruh negara yang sedang menggilai Hallyu Wave.

Huang Zi Tao resmi meninggalkan grup boyband idola EXO.

Ini mencengangkan mengingat bahwa boyband asuhan SM ini sudah sangat populer dan terkenal di dunia. Pro dan Kontra yang menyebar membuat suasana semakin panas. Fanwar antara para HaiLang –Penggemar pribadi Tao dan EXOtics lainnya membawa hujatan dari berbagai pihak, hal ini membuat TOXIC –yang menyebut diri mereka menjadi antifans EXO mengibarkan bendera kemenangan.

Menurut kabar yang tersiar bahwa sebelumnya memang kondisi internal antara para member memang sedang tidak baik, sejauh ini kabar tersebut belum mendapat tanggapan resmi dari Official EXO maupun SM sendiri.

Saat ini pengamanan yang dilakukan pada Gedung apartemen Member EXO di Korea dan China semakin dijaga ketat, kedua tempat itu menjadi sasaran _demo _para fans yang tidak terima dengan keputusan ini.

Gedung utama SM Entertainment sendiri sudah dipenuhi oleh seluruh Paparazzi yang melimpah ruah. Hingga berita ini disampaikan keadaan terus tak terkendali, siapa sangka bahwa hal ini tidak hanya membawa pengaruh bagi EXO tapi juga seluruh artis dibawah naungan Agent artis terbesar seKorea selatan sampai harus membatalkan seluruh jadwal mereka.

Status akun Weibo terakhir Tao Maknae atau _Ex-Maknae _dari EXO M –Subgrup EXO China itu telah mendapat perhatian dari seluruh dunia.

"**Enigma yang berhasil dikuasai oleh tentara sekutu dan akhirnya mempercepat kemenangan sekutu di Eropa, atau bahasa Navajo yang jadi bahasa sandi PD II yang mengantar Amerika menangkan perang Pasifik"**

Tak ada yang tahu apa maksud dari pesan singkat yang diupdate semenit setelah pemberitahuan mengenai _keluarnya _member china itu, beberapa para ahli dunia mengatakan sebuah kekaguman pada pengetahuan seorang Huang Zi Tao tentang **World History** yang _nyaris _tak diminati kalangan remaja.

BLIP..

Tao menekan tombol _EXIT _pada pojok kanan atas jendela _Mozila Firefox_.

"Seperti itukah?" bisiknya pelan. Namja dengan kecantikan sempurna itu beranjak menutupi jendela apartemen barunya yang terbuka lebar.

Drrtt...Drrtt...

Getar ponsel yang terbaring rapi disebelah _notebook_nya membuat Tao cepat-cepat berjalan kembali kearah meja.

"Kyu Hyung"

"..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, sekarang dan selamanya" jawab Tao cepat.

"..."

"Gomawo Hyung, sampaikan salamku untuk Siwon Hyung dan member Super Junior sunbaenim lainnya. Bye..."

Plip

Tao kembali meletakan ponselnya, namja itu menatap layar _dekstop_ notebooknya sebelum tersenyum lirih dan berlalu kekamar yang akan ditempatinya mulai hari ini.

'**We Are One! Hallo Everyone! We Are EXO!'**

.Tampilan background Tao dengan ke 11 namja idola terkenal menjadi sorotan dalam salah satu performance '_Miracles in December'_.

.

..

**To Be Continued**

..

.

Annyeong Readers, Titan is Here –i'm coming back with new EXO FF.

Padahal FF yang lain sendiri belum jelas statusnya -_-

Ini FF akan titan fokuskan pada kesolidan kebersamaan EXO sebagai Keluarga, tapi percintaan antar member juga akan menjadi pendamping setia kisruh permasalahan ini.

Berminatkah ? kalau ingin dilanjutkan tolong Review ne... Kalau memuaskan akan Titan lanjutkan.

Gomawo ^^

**Good Response – Next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 - Puzzle Time

**Title : Lost Soul**

**Chapter 2 ( Puzzle Time )**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Friendship – Family – Angst – Romance – Hurt.**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao and other EXO Member.**

**Guest cast : Super Junior member ( Kyuhyun ) – For Chapter One & Two.**

**Disclaimer : This Story is MINE ! EXO member and other cast is belong to them self.**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

**-..Don't Like Don't Read..-**

**.**

**7 Januari 2014**

BRAKK !

Tao memandang datar Lee Soo Man yang menggebrak meja kerjanya sendiri, "Aku tak main-main sajangnim, itu asli kok. Aku yang merekamnya"

Pria paruh baya yang merupakan _Founder_ SM entertainment itu menatap sengit Tao yang bersikap sok polos dihadapannya.

.

**4 Januari 2014**

Zhang Yixing menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya sedari tadi, 'Kau menjijikan Yi Xing' gerakan mulut maknaenya –Tao membuat Lay terhenyak seketika.

.

**1 Januari 2014**

"Selamat tahun baru, Gege" seru Tao manis, namja cantik ini sudah tersenyum saat Kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan berantakan.

"Hm..."

Dan Tao tetap tersenyum manis saat ucapannya dibalas gumaman tak tertarik oleh Kris.

.

**20 desember 2014**.

Oh Sehun merasa ada yang aneh saat ini, namja itu terus menatap Tao yang lebih banyak berdiam diri seharian.

"Kau baik-baik saja gege?"

Tao menatap Sehun tersenyum indah "Tidak, aku hanya lelah Sehun-ah".

Namja dengan julukan panda itu berbalik kembali menatap Ponselnya,

_From : Baba_

_Kau menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Huang._

Tao tersenyum _miris_. 'Kau berbohong lagi Huang Zi Tao'.

.

**10 Desember 2014**.

Kyuhyun Hyung Calling, Plip.

"Ne Hyung"

"_Chukkae MV kalian sudah aku tonton, maknae pandaku terlihat sangat manis"_

Tao tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan salah satu sunbaenya itu, "Jeongmal ? gomawo Hyung. Aishh~ Hyung juga sangat manis"

"Hahaha.. Masih sedih?"

Tao terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan itu panda, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Tao menghela napasnya pelan, "Kau sama sekali tidak kreatif Evil Hyung, pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang sama".

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau akan baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Ya .. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Ck, Aku tahu Panda. Kau berbohong"

Plip

Tao hanya dapat mendecih tak suka saat Sunbaenya di dalam Boyband Super Junior itu menutup teleponnya sepihak.

.

**9 Desember 2013.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan panda?"

Tao yang konsen memperhatikan ponselnya berbalik menatap Xiumin dan tersenyum indah, "Aniyo Hyung, hanya membalas pesan dari mama"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk ringan dan kembali menekuni buku yang dibacanya.

'_Miracles in December_ dirilis secara resmi pada 9 Desember 2013 di outlet komersial dan toko musik online Korea Selatan.'

Tao menatap judul postingan diponselnya dengan diam.

.

**1 Oktober 2013**

"Aku ingin melihatmu ketika mengatakan ini Gege" ucap Tao.

Wu Yi Fan bersumpah, jantungnya seperti tertusuk belati tajam saat Huang Zi Tao tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau _kalian _memang berpacaran, tapi jangan sampai _tidur_ bersama."

.

* * *

.

"Jangan percaya padaku, kau tidak harus percaya padaku. Bisa saja itu bohong, tapi percayalah yang kukatakan sekarang."

- Huang Zi Tao -

.

"Lupakan semua yang terjadi disini"

- Wu Yi Fan / Kris -

.

* * *

.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi, meskipun aku minta maaf, aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah."

- Zhang Yi Xing / Lay -

.

"Tidak, kembalilah seperti dirimu yang dulu. Bicara tanpa henti, Murah senyum, jujur, dan selalu percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kembalilah menjadi Huang Zi Tao yang hangat."

- Kim Joon Myeon / Suho -

.

* * *

.

"Kita sudah berakhir. Kupikir tadinya itu akan menyakitkan, tapi ternyata tidak juga. Aku penasaran bagaimana hidupku tanpamu, tapi ternyata biasa saja. Sekarang aku tidak lagi menyukaimu"

- Do Kyungsoo -

.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek kalau mencurigaiku seperti itu."

- Kim Jongin / Kai -

.

* * *

.

Aku sangat terluka, hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Kupikir hatiku akan terluka lagi.

- Byun Baekhyun –

.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

- Park Chanyeol -

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjamin seseorang."

- Xi Luhan - 

.

"Buka pintunya dan pergilah."

- Oh Sehun -

.

* * *

.

"Aku benar-benar tersentuh tadi."

- Kim Minseok / Xiumin -

.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

- Kim Jongdae / Chen -

.

* * *

**OO ...TBC... OO**

.

**Note Author :**

Q : apakah ff ini ada hubungannya dengan ff Klan Xue?

A :** Lost Soul** merupakan FF terpisah dari** Klan Xue**. So, Klan Xue tak akan berhubungan dengan FF ini.

Q : Ada apa dengan Chap ini? kenapa pendek sekali ?

A : Pada chap ini hanya beberapa potongan adegan sekaligus bermaksud memberi tahukan beberapa info buat para readers sekalian xD

.

+ Cerita pada Lost Soul tidak akan Author update sesering mungkin untuk sementara waktu karena lebih ingin di fokuskan pada FF author yang lain a.k.a KX.

+ Perhatikan tanggal dan waktu, cerita yang sebenarnya belum dimulai #Plakk

+ FF ini akan lebih dari 10 Chapter –Sepertinya =,=a

.

Oleh karena itu jika masih berminat silahkan beritahu author hehehehe... maafkan titan karena sebenarnya titan sengaja publish ide untuk cerita ini lebih awal agar tidak mengsia-siakan ide yang lewat -_-

Tatap follow untuk next chap ne, bukan berarti FF ini akan berakhir hiatus. xD maklum authornya lagi liburan. Waktunya sangat pendek buat ngetik.

**Raetaoris** : Gomawoo dear, aku beneran lupa x_x. Udah diperbaiki ne *wink. Ga mau ditabok para HaiLang dan di tenggelemin didalam laut Qingdao T.T

Thanks kisseu buat reviewer ama yang udah ngefollow maupun ngefavoritekan FF LS :*


	3. Chapter 3 -Fairy Tao

**Title : Lost Soul**

**Chapter 3 ( Fairy Tao )**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Friendship – Family – Angst – Romance – Hurt.**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao and other EXO Member.**

**Guest cast : Super Junior member ( Kyuhyun ) – DBSK / TVXQ ( Changmin ).**

**Disclaimer : This Story is MINE ! EXO member and other cast is belong to them self.**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

**.**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ**

**.**

**.**

**Qingdao – 2 May 2001**

"_Pastikan kau bersembunyi dengan baik, karena kau seseorang yang sudah mati."_

"_Apa maksudmu paman?" bocah itu mengernyit bingung_

_Namja itu memeluk bocah berambut hitam itu erat, "Lupakan, masuklah kedalam. Sampaikan salamku pada Mr. Huang, Xiangmao"_

_Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut saat namja itu berlalu dari hadapannya dan segera memasuki sebuah Limousin putih._

'_E.H'_

_Bocah berusia delapan tahun bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao memegang liontin berinisialkan E.H dengan erat, kalung itu sungguh cantik._

_Tak ingin menunggu lama, Tao membuka pagar rumahnya dan segera bergegas masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu._

_Cklek._

_Tuan Huang yang sedang berada dikamarnya terkejut saat bocah kecilnya berlari dan memeluknya erat,_

"_Baba, seorang paman memberikan kalung ini padaku"_

_Nyonya Huang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pribadi kamar mereka terkejut saat mengenali benda yang berada ditangan bocah itu._

"_T-Tao, siapa yang memberikanmu itu"_

_Bocah panda itu tersenyum kecil, "Saat aku pulang tadi ada seorang paman menahanku Mama, dia berkata sesuatu yang aneh padaku. Dan menitip salam untuk Baba"_

_Tuan Huang saling memandang dengan istrinya, kedua orang itu tersenyum kecil._

"_Kemari, biarkan Mama memakaikan itu padamu. Apa Tao suka?"_

_Huang Zi Tao menganggukan kepalanya semangat, tentu saja._

.

.

**15 April 2014, Midtown Manhattan – New York City.**

CKLEK

"Oh God~ Aku tahu SM sedang menyelenggarakan Konser di kota ini, tapi bisakah kalian memberitahuku dulu jika ingin kesini?"

"Kau baik-baik saja Mr. Edison Huang?" ucap salah satu dari dua orang namja memasuki kamar Huang Zi Tao tanpa ijin.

Tao mendecih tak suka saat Maknae personil Super Junior dan Maknae DBSK sudah berada di kamar apartemennya sekarang.

"Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum dan tertawa dengan orang yang telah lama tidak kau temui." Tawa Shim Changmin.

Akhirnya Tao tersenyum juga.

"Tidak usah, kau terlihat terpaksa _Tao_" timpal Kyuhyun santai.

Tao menatap pedih kedua orang itu, matanya memancarkan dendam yang mampu membuat evil couple merinding.

"_Tao sudah mati Hyung, Tao sudah lenyap"_

.

.

**09 February 2014, Seoul – South Korea.**

SM Entertainment mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi yang cukup membuat gempar masyarakat Korea Selatan, China, Jepang dan seluruh negara yang sedang menggilai Hallyu Wave.

Huang Zi Tao resmi meninggalkan grup boyband idola EXO.

Ini mencengangkan mengingat bahwa boyband asuhan SM ini sudah sangat populer dan terkenal di dunia. Pro dan Kontra yang menyebar membuat suasana semakin panas. Fanwar antara para HaiLang –Penggemar pribadi Tao dan EXOtics lainnya membawa hujatan dari berbagai pihak, hal ini membuat TOXIC –yang menyebut diri mereka menjadi antifans EXO mengibarkan bendera kemenangan.

Menurut kabar yang tersiar bahwa sebelumnya memang kondisi internal antara para member memang sedang tidak baik, sejauh ini kabar tersebut belum mendapat tanggapan resmi dari Official EXO maupun SM sendiri.

Saat ini pengamanan yang dilakukan pada Gedung apartemen Member EXO di Korea dan China semakin dijaga ketat, kedua tempat itu menjadi sasaran _demo _para fans yang tidak terima dengan keputusan ini.

Gedung utama SM Entertainment sendiri sudah dipenuhi oleh seluruh Paparazzi yang melimpah ruah. Hingga berita ini disampaikan keadaan terus tak terkendali, siapa sangka bahwa hal ini tidak hanya membawa pengaruh bagi EXO tapi juga seluruh artis dibawah naungan Agent artis terbesar seKorea selatan sampai harus membatalkan seluruh jadwal mereka.

Status akun Weibo terakhir Tao Maknae atau _Ex-Maknae _dari EXO M –Subgrup EXO China itu telah mendapat perhatian dari seluruh dunia.

"**Enigma yang berhasil dikuasai oleh tentara sekutu dan akhirnya mempercepat kemenangan sekutu di Eropa, atau bahasa Navajo yang jadi bahasa sandi PD II yang mengantar Amerika menangkan perang Pasifik"**

Tak ada yang tahu apa maksud dari pesan singkat yang diupdate semenit setelah pemberitahuan mengenai _keluarnya _member china itu, beberapa para ahli dunia mengatakan sebuah kekaguman pada pengetahuan seorang Huang Zi Tao tentang **World History** yang _nyaris _tak diminati kalangan remaja.

.

1 Tahun Sebelumnya

**9 Februari 2013,Seoul, South Korea.**

Namja manis bermata panda itu tersenyum sedih, menurutnya kehidupannya benar-benar tak pernah sempurna. Sekali saja, Tao berharap Happy Ending disetiap cerita dongeng itu berlaku juga padanya.

Namja yang sedang menikmati semilir angin di pinggir sungai han mengambil ponsel disakunya,

_To : Suho Hyung_

_Mianhae hyung, katakan pada yang lain aku tak akan pulang malam ini ke dorm. Aku akan menginap di tempat temanku._

Sent.

Setelah memastikan pesan singkatnya terkirim ke hyung kesayangannya itu, namja china bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao mematikan ponselnya seketika. Tao yakin pasti hyungnya itu akan menelponnya untuk menanyakan keberadaannya lagi.

Merasa lelah, namja manis itu duduk disebuah bangku kosong yang terletak didekatnya.

"Hei" sapaan seorang namja disebelahnya menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya.

"Aku tak tahu seorang Tao salah satu magnae EXO mau menghabiskan waktu diluar Dorm sendirian"

Deg—

Sekarang giliran Tao yang menatap namja yang tingginya mungkin hampir sama dengannya sendiri, merasa ditatap bingung Changmin tersenyum.

"Kau tak mengenalku? Maklum saja kita berdua mengenakan syal dan topi begini di malam hari. Shim Changmin imnida" seringai kecil terpasang di wajah tampan Changmin, sayang sekali uri baby Tao tak melihatnya.

Tao tersentak dan berdiri, mempersilahkan sang Sunbae itu menduduki bangku disampingnya.

"Apa yang sunbae lakukan disini? Selamat atas keberhasilan konser Sunbae di Jepang kemarin" Tao tersenyum tulus, topinya agak dia angkat agar wajahnya sedikit terlihat jelas. Bersyukur bahwa ini sudah terlalu tengah malam untuk masyarakat berkeliaran diluar terlebih lokasi ini.

"Gomawo, lebih baik kau memanggilku Hyung saja ne baby panda. Aku tadi tak sengaja melihatmu keluar sendirian dari gedung SM dan menaiki taxi, jadinya tanpa sadar aku mengikuti dengan mobil dari belakang" ujar Changmin menjelaskan.

Namja manis nan imut itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, kenapa sang Sunbae yang tak terlalu dekat dengannya itu bertingkah segitu akrab dengannya? Berkata informal dan menyebutnya baby panda, bahkan namja tampan itu mengikutinya selama hampir 45 menit dia berada di Sungai Han sendirian.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu baby panda? Kau terlihat cukup depresi tadi, karena khawatir makanya aku nekat mengikutimu" jelas Changmin.

"Aku tak apa apa Changmin hyung, apa kau tak bermasalah masih berada diluar jam segini?"

Changmin menghela nafas sebentar, jelas sekali namja berwajah manis didepannya ini mengalihkan pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Aku dan Yunho hyung mendapat jatah libur selama dua hari"

"Benarkah? ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara langsung denganmu hyung. Hihi saat melihatmu di gedung SM aku sedikit takut pada Hyung dan Kyuhyun Hyung juga—kalian berdua sudah sangat terkenal sebagai pasangan evil magnae" tawa Tao riang, toh memang seperti itulah keadaannya

"Sudah pukul 2 pagi, kau ingin kembali ke Dormmu? Akan aku antar" ajak Changmin, ini sudah hampir pagi dan udara di kota Seoul semakin terasa dingin. Tao bahkan sudah sedikit bergetar menahan dingin sedari tadi.

"Hyung pulang duluan saja, aku terlanjur memberitahu Suho hyung bahwa aku tak akan pulang ke dorm hari ini" sesal Tao

"Baiklah, ikut denganku sekarang" tanpa permisi, Changmin berdiri dan ikut menarik tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat segera berlalu menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

EXO DORM

Sebelas namja tampak duduk melingkari sofa di ruang tengah, namja yang mempunyai kulit tan eksotis – Kai tampak sudah mengantuk. Begitupun D.O, Lay,Baekhyun,Xiumin,Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kalian tidurlah duluan, sedikit lagi mungkin Tao akan pulang" ajak Suho diangguki oleh ke tujuh namja itu. mereka memang mengantuk sekali, baru pukul 12 tengah malam ini mereka pulang beristirahat, akan tetapi sang magnae panda itu tak terlihat bersama mereka.

10 menit kemudian Chen menghampiri Suho yang mondar-mandir didepan pintu dorm mereka, tangannya membawa nampan berisi 4 coklat panas yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Duduklah dulu hyung, percuma kau mondar-mandir seperti itu" usul Chen menaruh gelas masing-masing dihadapannya , Kris dan chanyeol, sedangkan Suho tanpa sungkan meminum segera yang bagiannya.

"Aku khawatir pada Tao, Chen-ah" ucap Suho mau juga duduk bersama ketiga namja yang masih belum tidur itu.

Drrtt...drrtt..

_From : Tao panda_

_Mianhae hyung, katakan pada yang lain aku tak akan pulang malam ini ke dorm. Aku akan menginap di tempat temanku._

"Ouh.. Dammit! Bagaimana mungkin, besok kita ada pertemuan bersama para Sunbae di gedung SM" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya keras, namja yang dikhawatirkan mereka justru mengirim pesan bahwa tak akan pulang. Celakanya besok Tao belum tahu mengenai pertemuan nanti, dan jika manager hyung tahu bahwa Tao tak ada di Dorm mereka bisa berbahaya.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol heran, sedangkan Kris sedari tadi menatap datar sekelilingnya.

"Baca ini" Suho memberikan ponsel pribadi miliknya pada Chanyeol dan Chen.

Kedua namja itu pun sontak menganga lebar membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh magnae panda kesayangan mereka, Chanyeol mengoper ponsel Suho kearah Kris yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

BUK~

"Ya Kris hyung, itu ponsel milik Suho hyung kenapa kau membantingnya" kaget Chanyeol.

Sementara Kris segera berdiri kaku menatap ketiganya, untunglah ponsel tadi dia lemparkan kesofa empuk disampingnya. Jika tidak uri Leader terpaksa membelikan ponsel baru untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mana kunci mobil yang ditinggalkan Manager Hyung tadi malam, bukankah ada padamu?" ujar Kris datar pada Suho

"Untuk apa?

"Mencari Tao. Tao tak memiliki kerabat atau Teman selain kita di Korea, bahkan jalanan Seoul saja dia tak hafal. Aku akan mencarinya" ucap Kris mutlak

"Aku ikut, Chen dan Chanyeol-ah kalian pergi tidur dan jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain" Suho berujar cepat dan pergi mengambil kunci mobil manager hyung dikamarnya.

..

..

Suho yang menyetirkan mobil Audy hitam milik manager mereka bingung, dia dan Kris sama sekali tak ada ide dimana Magnae panda kesayangan mereka berada. Mereka sudah mencari dari sekitar daerah Dorm dan Gedung SM tapi hasilnya percuma saja.

Mereka bahkan sudah mengunjungi beberapa kawasan hiburan umum seperti taman dan sebagainya tapi keberadaan maknae china Tao tak terlihat sedikitpun.

"Kris"

"Hm..."

"Aku mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan semalam, kau dan Tao" Suho menahan ucapannya, sedikit ingin melihat reaksi Kris.

"Huh, Aku tahu kau mencintai Lay, Kris. Karena itu lepaskan Tao" ucap sang Leader menambahkan.

Kim Joon Myeon menghela napasnya pelan, berharap hal itu dapat membuatnya menahan diri untuk tak melontarkan kalimat pedas pada seorang Wu Yi Fan yang bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun mendengar ocehannya.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim" ucap Tao kaku.

Astaga, Shim Changmin membawa Huang Zi Tao ke rumah milik Keluarga Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nah Kyu mian aku terlambat, aku menemukan panda tersesat di sungai Han" ucap Changmin terkekeh.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap Tao intens.

"Masuklah, Changdolla dan kau Baby panda. Kkekeke seharusnya aku dekat denganmu sejak dulu, kau terlihat manis sekali jika dilihat dari dekat."

Huang Zi Tao sweatdroop seketika saat kedua pasangan Evil Maknae bertos ria dihadapannya.

.

.

"Kris, sebaiknya kita pulang. Sudah 2 jam kita mencari Tao dan hasilnya sia sia, mau atau tidak kita hanya bisa percaya dengan pesan singkat Tao. Besok dia pasti akan menghubungi kita" Suho berucap pelan sembari teteap fokus pada jalanan.

"Terserah kau saja" putus Kris yang sedari tadi diam.

Merasa lelah dan penat sehabis latihan seharian, kedua namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Dorm. Mereka juga butuh istirahat.

Walau tak diucapkan keduanya tetap merasakan cemas, terlebih ponsel Tao sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi.

.

.

"Kyuhyun Hyung dan Changmin Hyung apakah kalian biasanya sering menginap bersama?" tanya Tao, ketiganya berada didalam kamar pribadi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih dari PSP ditangannya, "Hmm,, tidak juga ne Changdolla? Biasanya Kyu Line sering menginap juga ditempatku, Wae? Kau ingin masuk ke dalam Kyu Line?"

Tao buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa melihat keimutan _panda _mereka.

"Wah..sayang sekali, aku dan Kyu sempat berpikir untuk merekrutmu menjadi bagian kami" Tao memutar bola matanya bosan, ucapan Shim Changmin sangat terbaca candaanya.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Panda Tao, "Hei, baby panda. Aku dan Changmin adalah sosok Evil yang menyamar sebagai manusia"

Tao tersenyum, "Benarkah? Ini rahasia, aku juga bukanlah manusia."

Kedua pasangan evil itu tampak sangat antusias karena Baby Panda dapat membalas candaan mereka.

"Aku seorang Peri, Tapi hidup sebagai peri sangatlah sulit. Karena aku harus memikirkan orang lain lebih daripada diriku sendiri"

Kedua orang itu tertegun.

"Orang lain tak pernah percaya pada seorang peri, para peri selalu kesepian dan sedih."

Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun tahu apa yang diucapkan Maknae Panda itu adalah benar dan bukan sebuah kebohongan.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Udah aku usahain buat update secepatnya nih loh readers, Respon reviewnya pada bagus-bagus semua sih hehehehe. Makasih juga buat yg udah ngefav sam ngefoll fanfict gaje buatan titan ini.

No edit so mianhae kalo typo(s) bertebaran.

Titan butuh review kalian agar semakin semangat dalam mengetik cerita ini.

Masih pengen dilanjutkan? Tinggalkan jejak.

**Buat SIDERS atau SIlent ReaDERS hargai jerih payah author setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian ne. **

**-Good response, cerita lanjut! Low response, late update-**


End file.
